


This

by iRememberTheDark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Eremika - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRememberTheDark/pseuds/iRememberTheDark
Summary: With the awareness of the future he has, Eren knows that what they have won't last forever. When his actions causes him to lose her for a final time, only then will he allow himself to remember when they had this.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 30
Kudos: 164





	This

Every time Eren found himself in _this_ situation, he could honestly say that there was nothing else like it. Pressing hot, open mouthed kisses into the sensitive base of Mikasa’s neck, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva as she surrendered more and more of her smooth, pale skin to his conquest. It was truly a sight to behold and an even greater one to experience.

His Mikasa, opening herself up to him like she did no one else, letting him have all the control when he pinned her hands above her head, their fingers entwining together on his bedroom door. He met no resistance when the hard planes of his abdomen matched hers, forcing her arched back to the cool surface behind it. Every time their lips came together, hard and bruising, she welcomed him in with soft, breathy little moans that went straight to his groin.

No, there was absolutely nothing like this. Mikasa gave and gave; still, no matter how much he took, Eren never could consume all of her; and he would have it no other way, because when she lost her patience, a leg would come up to hook itself around his hip. It would pull him impossibly closer to rock the heat it kept hidden against the growing tent of his pants; a reminder of what was waiting for him, that there was more she wanted to give, more for him to take.

When their relationship first entered the physical realm, there was no way his younger counterpart could have imagined having this, having something so completely his, so all-consuming in the very best way.

It was so easy, almost effortless, to get lost in the confusing disarray of memories that constantly made his head swim, that made him question who he was, wonder if he was still himself. But when they were together in this way, there were no titans, no war, no responsibilities, or people depending on him. There was only Eren and Mikasa, the girl he’d known for nearly all of his life. Slowly, through awkward fumbling turn confident touches, he realized that this path was inevitable. This… _she_ was always meant to be his, and he would never miss an opportunity to indulge in her.

So, although Mikasa had let him know that she was more than ready for what _he_ had to give, Eren would take his time to detach their moistened lips and instead join their foreheads together so he could gaze into her stormy eyes.

He would take his time sliding his fingers from hers to ghost over her labor hardened palms.

He would take his time memorizing the definition of muscles that made up her strong arms through the crisp, white shirt she adorned.

He would take his time brushing the ends of her short, silky black strands, gently grazing the swell of her breasts, sliding down the curves of her waist, and grabbing handfuls of skirt to give her cheeks a firm squeeze before kissing her again slowly, fervently. The feel of her mouth moving just as devotedly against his causes that warm and familiar feeling, which he has yet to verbally acknowledge, swell in his chest cavity, so much so that he irrationally fears it just might burst.

These days, feeling so alive is rare for him, but it’s that reaffirming feeling that lets Eren know there is nothing else like this because he’ll never want anyone else like this. There is no one else’s arms he’d want to fit so snugly around his neck or legs to wrap so securely around his waist. He wouldn’t want to hear anyone else’s surprised squeal as he dropped them unceremoniously onto his bed nor share an amused smile with at his playful antics.

He could only watch in a fascination that never seemed to fade as Mikasa deftly unfastens the buttons of her shirt, revealing more milky skin as she went. Sliding the garment from her shoulders and letting it fall around her hips, she leans back on her elbows once again inviting him in, this time with a skirt pooled at her waist and parted thighs.

Anyone would have been done in right then and there with the alluring image she posed. Messily tussled hair, a rosy flush that made its way from her cheeks down to her chest, abs so wonderfully defined they could render anyone speechless, creamy, shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. Eren certainly wouldn’t have blamed them, especially when she managed it so effortlessly. In that moment, though, it wasn’t her lovely, battle scarred body that drew him in, but her face, so very familiar, looking at him as it did no other, reflecting, so clearly, the warmth that he felt in his chest. It set the nineteen-year-old’s body aflame in a way that his drive to rid the world of titans never had, and it was a marvel that he was always interested in exploring.

And explore he did with a large, calloused hand skating up a toned leg as his form came to kneel over hers. Dropping his face, he swallowed her sharp intake of breath in a probing kiss at the unexpected pinch of her still clothed nipple. Eren loved to feel her body react to his appreciation. The way her nipples harden into little pebbles simply from his touch. The way her tongue swipes wetly at his upper lip when he takes her bottom in between his teeth.

The way one hand threads through his dark brown hairs as he nips, bites, and sips his way down her jawline; or the way the other snakes its way underneath his shirt to run up the skin of his back as he sucks that sensitive spot on her neck just long enough to make sure a bruise would form. The way her chest heaves more and more as his path brings him closer and closer to her heart. Those high, almost silent gasps that made his need for her that much greater.

Not bothering with unfastening her bra, Eren yanked the straps down her shoulders. Mikasa, amused at his impatience, helps him by pulling her arms up, freeing them of the confines he created and allowing him to fully uncover her cushiony mounds. Immediately, he engages the right, swirling his tongue over it, teeth grazing and pulling, lips suckling away to the chorus of her wordless encouragements; but he didn’t stay there long, leaving just as abruptly as he came, giving the other tip a quick swipe to let the cool air pucker it, before traveling down slightly to the rounded underside where he bites into the soft flesh. Hard.

A surprised yelp burst from Mikasa’s mouth, the sudden pain being soothed by his tongue coating the already reddening area, only for him to bite down again, tugging on the skin, letting it pop wetly from his mouth. This time she let out of huff, glancing down at him between her valley, mischievousness in his eyes. He repeated the action again, something so viscerally satisfying about sinking his teeth into the fatty tissue, and soon she was purring as he bit and licked his way down her midsection, coming to a stop at the waistband of her skirt.

Wasting no time, Eren slid from the bed to his knees and hooked his fingers into her panties, removing all her lower garments in one swoop and tossing them haphazardly behind him. She inhaled sharply at the sudden exposure but widened her legs for him anyway. His erection twitched painfully at the positively erotic sight of her flushed cunt before him. Every time she bared herself to him, he couldn’t help but remember how shy Mikasa had been the first few times he’d fully seen her. Now, she had no problem gripping his longer hairs and pulling his face down to her glistening crevice when he’d spent too long marveling at the scenery.

And just as she was ready to do exactly that, he lowered his face to brush his nose through fine black hairs and down to give her pulsing clit a little nudge. As his tongue darted out, needlessly wetting his lips, Eren took a moment to inhale deeply, allowing her heady scent, so unmistakably her, to fill his nostrils and saturate his senses.

Then he dived in, flattening his tongue and rolling it over the length of her slit, drawing a wobbling, breathy sigh from her lungs.

Soon he was purposefully lapping over her, drinking in her juices, unabating in his pursuit of reducing her to a shivering mess of want and need. Mikasa’s chest heaved as his expert tongue regaled her with every plane of its uneven, coarse fibers, dipping in and out of her opening. Steadily, her hips rocked striving to match his attentions, thighs struggling against the hold he had of them. Kissing and sucking at her clit, he coaxed the flames of her ardor higher and higher until her breaths came out in short, hurried bursts. Her fingers grasped helplessly at the sheets in need of something to hold onto as pressure swelled within.

Feeling the vibrations in her legs intensify, he knew she was near climax and doubled down, burrowing his face deep into her folds swirling and laving her up until she broke. Powering through his grasp, her flanks clamped around his head as her entire body locked up at the force pulsing from her quaking walls. He worked her through her silent cries, tension melting from her frame until she eventually lay prone on the bed, laboring to get her breathing under control.

Eren sat back on his haunches, face red and panting at the brief moment of suffocation. When he caught his breath, he stood wiping his mouth across the back of his hand and admired his handiwork in Mikasa’s trembling form. Through the haze of her waning orgasm, she caught his gaze and smiled up at him lazily, lifting an arm to him. The corners of his mouth curled upward as his fingers wrapped around hers and pulled her up to her knees.

Finding her balance, she grabbed his collar and tugged his smile down to hers, tasting herself in every corner of his mouth, tongue stirring thoroughly. Hot breath fanned over his features as she leaned back to peck him lingeringly once, twice, three times, before lifting the hem of his shirt over his head and freeing his arms from their sleeves.

He is more than eager for her affection when her lips greet each of his pecks, impossibly turned on when her tongue darts out to taste his skin, and close to losing his already threadbare patience as her nails rake oh so slowly down his abs to toy with the waistband of his pants.

She has that rare, teasing grin on her face when she sits back on her knees and grips his straining hard on through his trousers. Eren can’t help how his hips jolt forward as Mikasa rubs him from top to bottom, giving his balls a spine-tingling squeeze

He wonders if she plans to make him cream his pants. With her wicked sense of humor, he wouldn’t put it past her to find his embarrassment at trying to covertly wash dried cum from his clothes comical. Thankfully, she pulls away, and instead, unhooks his belt and pushes his pants down for him to step out of.

Humor aside, he’s learned that Mikasa can just be very mean to him when she wants to be. She knows he’d rather feel her hand on his bare skin. She knows when she’s applying just enough pressure to keep any sort of relief just out of reach.

She knows precisely what speed to stroke him at, so he can’t help but force himself into her infuriatingly light grasp, the drag he needed nowhere to be seen.

She knows exactly how to drive him so crazy that he just shoves her into the mattress and climbs on top, pushing her legs apart to make room for himself.

She’d then quirk an eyebrow at him as if _he_ was the one causing problems, and he would enjoy watching that expression melt from her features as he sank into her, getting everything his being had been feening for.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t get quite as far as filling her, barely managing to free his dick of its confines, before she skillfully flipped them over. As her body weighed down on him, face alight with mirth, he was, honestly, more than willing to just let her have it. He certainly didn’t mind the view from his back, especially as she made quick work of tossing aside the bra that lingered on her torso, but it was about the principle of the matter, dammit, and if she planned on being such a tease, then –

Eren barely managed to bite back the groan in his throat when the moist heat of her cunt settled on his length. That triumph swiftly went out the window when she continued pressing down and gave her hips an experimental roll forward.

He doesn’t know why he thought he’d stand a chance when she was involved.

Backward, then forward she stirred, little huffs and inhales floating into the air, until Mikasa was just as adrift in the gratification of grinding herself so wonderfully against his cock as he was. Her head was tilted back, lashes grazing her cheeks, mouth hanging open, marks he’d left on her neck pronounced, breasts shaking delicately, abdomen expanding and contracting with the work of the movement.

Eren wondered if it was even possible for his blood to run any hotter.

His question was answered when his perusal of Mikasa’s sensuous form brought him to just in between where her hands were positioned on his stomach. Playing peekaboo in the middle of her dewy slit was his angry pink head, leaking juices making it glisten in the dim candlelight every time it came out to sneak a peek at him and hurriedly hide itself back in her warm folds.

_Fuck_

Digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips, he flattened her firm cheeks with the driving force of his pelvis, gnashing into her heat in search of further traction. They swayed together, the rhythmic dance of their sexes rocking persistently against one another’s, Mikasa vigorously polishing her lower lips in a frantic effort to drown in the searing pleasure the friction produced.

Despite the diligence toward their shared goal, the two remained wantingly above water. In mounting frustration, she halted her movements, eagerly switching tactics. Lifting her rear just enough to reach between them, she carefully wrapped her slender digits around his girth.

A groan stuttered its way through his lips as she gave a few purposeful strokes, coating him thoroughly in their mixed arousal. Bringing the tip to her entrance, gray and green met before she slowly sank down his length, walls stretching to take him in, inch by ample inch, until fully seated in his lap, sighs and hums of satisfaction blending harmoniously upon fulfillment.

He, once again, gripped her hips, this time hard enough to surely leave the memory of his hands in her skin, but it was all he could do to give her time to adjust and not immediately begin ramming into her.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long as Mikasa’s bottom began moving in slow, circular motions, working into a quick, unrelenting pace. Before long she was arched back, using her lovers thighs as support to work her throbbing, weepy sex up and down his dick.

Eren was enthralled by the silkiness of her inner walls and the way her ass crashed against his pubic bone, a sweat rapidly working up on her brow. The sounds of lovemaking pervade the room, wet skin slapping together in a well-practiced routine, heating up the cool night air around them.

Reaching up, he clumsily groped her breast, made difficult as they bobbed with her riding, panting form. She curved her body forward as much as she could, pushing her bosom into his palms for him to touch as he pleased.

She was hard pressed to stifle the indecent moans and cries that fled from her lips and he had no plans of helping her as his thumb brushed the sensitive, reddened bite mark before switching over to fondle and tug a dusty pink tit just the way she liked. No, he didn’t particularly care to keep her quiet partly because he loved the sounds she made and partly because until they became physical, he never knew she could be so loud on such a consistent basis.

Mikasa, without fail, found the time to caution him about it afterwards, albeit half-heartedly, and that normally ended with her rolling her eyes in exasperation at the swaggering smirk it usually garnered from him.

 _He_ never failed to bring a blush to her face when he reminded _her_ of how she seemed to mind less and less as he drove himself further and further within her willing wetness just like she allowed him to do now.

When she shifts her weight from his thighs to his chest, Eren’s in a much better position to dig his heels into the mattress and lift his hips to pound through her from underneath. This rhythm was so easy to fall into with her, him rocking inside her as she slammed down onto him, meeting each other thrust for thrust, ceaselessly snapping his pelvis to hers all the while ignoring the growing scald of his muscles in favor of listening to her strangled cries each time he finds that spot deep within her core.

_Yes, that’s it. Right there._

He starts to lose himself, not sure if he can stave off his release when Mikasa snakes a hand in between them to rub furiously at her clit. Eren will never mind watching her pet herself to completion. The confidence in her gaze as one hand expertly squeezes a hardened peak while the other massages the little nub peering from her center, teasing him, turning him on, giving him a show that’s just for him and no one else. He thoroughly enjoys those times, especially because they don’t happen often, but he will be damned if she comes when he’s the one that’s supposed to be doing the work.

Mikasa’s screwed shut eyes blinked open rapidly at the unexpected loss of stimulation when her hand was knocked away from its post. All she seemed to have the mind to do was let out a needy, almost desperate whine that faded into a pleased keening when the delightful sensation came back almost instantly.

_Fuck. Yes._

Shit, he was getting so close, but she had to fall first. He didn’t want to go before her, without her. Applying more pressure, he rubbed faster, feeling her pussy becoming increasingly active, ass jumping up and down, up and down his throbbing dick. Mikasa’s pace began to falter as release finally, _finally_ neared. Determined to make her come a second time, Eren delivers a particularly brutal strike, spearing into her as he presses her button hard.

A cry ripped itself from Mikasa’s throat as her arms gave out, body collapsing on to him. Splintering static rushed through her being, causing her muscles to seize up tightly at the force. The hand she brought up to smother the sound did little to support her as she burrowed her face in his neck.

Eren couldn’t help but groan with her, tunnel crumbling around him almost painfully. The feeling was so breathtakingly hot and blissfully tight, but fuck, it wasn’t quite enough for him to follow. He wasn’t done, yet. Still, his care slowed to softer circles and shallow thrusts, helping her ride the waves of orgasm, her sex spasming every few seconds.

Soon, she was the one pulling his hand away as she pushed herself upright on shaky arms, letting out a small whimper at the movement, her sensitive parts brushing against his. Sitting atop him, Mikasa brought his hand to her lips and placed an affectionate kiss on his palm even as she struggled to catch her breath. Cupping her face, he tenderly stroked the scar on her cheek, while rubbing soothing circles into her hip.

She was so beautiful like this. Naked, breathless, covered in sweat, looking down at him with sated, half-lidded eyes. The gaze seemed to ignite the warmth in his chest making it burn white hot. He had to do something about it. Just looking at her wouldn’t sate this boiling hotness inside. Folding his legs underneath him, he sat up and kissed her with a frightening intensity. She struggled to keep up with the feverish tempo, but Eren held her close in his lap, squishing her breasts to him, every part of her touching him, searing his skin, spreading fire throughout his very soul.

Could she feel how hard his heart was beating for her? Did she know that she completely owned him in every way possible? That he would do anything to keep her safe and close to him for as long as possible? Did she understand all the feelings he was trying to convey, all the things he could never manage to put into words, the things there were no words for? Was a single kiss enough for her to understand? His tongue rolls over hers, skimming across her teeth, taking in the slickness of her mouth. He retracts it to bite down on her bottom lip, soothing over the pain with his own, sucking in the faint taste of iron. He wanted to fucking devour her. It wasn’t enough. _It just wasn’t enough._

Pulling away, Eren slid her bottom onto the sheets, slipping out of her easily, and pushed her down onto her back. Rolling onto his knees, he quickly rid himself of his restricting underwear, then closed what little space lay in between them, and plunged back into her – settling in at a merciless tempo. Gripping her thighs, he forces them down, stretching her open as far as she could go in an effort to get as close, as deep as possible.

The smell of them blended so perfectly together, watching as his cock fucks in and out of her quivering, saturated sheath, over and over again, his balls repeatedly slapping the pillowy cushion of her ass, seeing them so connected in such an utterly inescapable way did – did… _things_ to him, things he still and maybe never would have words for. Things that made him want to keep her in his bed, always, rutting harshly into a raw and ravaged vagina, trying desperately to etch the memory of himself permanently into her. Things that sent his mind from his body and so far into space that Eren was left a pile of ashes, completely drunk on the overwhelming euphoria of it all.

But Mikasa was there to bring him back, to ground him as she usually was. With a hand clasped around his wrist, all she needed to do was give a gentle squeeze, prompting his eyes to unlatch and immediately seek hers. Her grays struggled to stay open in spite of her fatigue and the hammering her tender center was receiving; nevertheless, they were trained on his greens with a striking clarity, conveying an innate knowledge belonging only to them.

A familiar shiver went up his spine.

There was nothing like this, because he would never want anyone else like this. No one could ever give him anything better than this. No one could understand him better, touch him better, take him better, make him feel so – so –

He felt a tightening in his scrotum stretching thinner and thinner. The weak flutterings around him pushing him so close to snapping. His flexors were ablaze at the exertion, thrusts rapidly losing their fierce cadence, the coil in his abdomen straining severely, so very, very close when –

_Eren_

And he was lost, taking her over the ledge with him. A low, guttural moan vibrates through his entire being as his hips jerk uncontrollably, filling her tunnel with heavy spurts of warm, oozy cum. Mikasa took his seed eagerly, her muscles squeezing and milking him as she crescendoed yet again, ringing out every last drop he had to give. As his muscles clench ever so tightly, sweat salting his skin, the fire in his veins seem to drip out with the remainders of his seed, his sack determined to be completely emptied.

When he is left a breathless mass of putty, Eren folds over, melding his body to hers and whispering her name into the neck he marked so enthusiastically not too long ago. The raging inferno within has returned to its warm, contented glow, and he no longer felt the obsessive, manic need to consume every ounce of his love’s existence.

For a while, he’s floating in a pool with dimmed vision, riding the aftershocks of ejaculation, but when he’s lucid again sometime later, he has fully softened. Mikasa is quietly combing through his sweat soaked mane, fingers grazing the base of his neck and he just laid there being held by her, soaking in the feel of her cool skin, her homely scent.

Eventually though, he rolls them over, so his weight is no longer crushing her and let’s their legs tangle, not the least bit concerned about the leftover fruits of their labors. She languidly settles into him, fully exhausted, as he brushes sticky, damp hair from her forehead before briefly pressing his lips to the smooth expanse.

Eren pulls away with an easy exhale and draws Mikasa in closer, her arms folded tightly in between them. He absentmindedly strokes the place on her bicep where the mandated birth control implant was, the continued motion causing her breathing to lull into the steady rhythm of sleep, and he knows that he is right behind her. Craning his neck, he blows out the remaining stub of candle.

The darkness of the night carries him off to dreams wrought with sunlight, laughter, and happiness. Dreams where there is no longer a war to fight, dreams where they can all live together in peace, dreams where there was no implant in her arms, but a bundle swaddled in numerous blankets being cooed at and doted on by all their friends.

With the awareness of the future he has, Eren knows, even when unconscious, that these things will never come to pass. Only on the loneliest of nights, when his actions cause him to lose her for the final time, because who could possibly love someone after they’ve committed the atrocities he plans to, Eren will allow himself to remember when they had _this._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. I tried. I'll try again soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
